


Forever Home

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Moving, New Beginnings, Phan - Freeform, Sappy as hell, phandom fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: As they begin to move into their forever house Phil reminiscences about moving into their first home.





	Forever Home

Phil fumbled with the keys in his hands and shot a determined grin over at Dan. It was difficult to focus on the task at hand with so much excitement bubbling under his skin. He was high on happiness; well happiness, a too big workload and little sleep.  
  
“We have got to stop doing this at the same time we do a tour.” Dan laughed, reading his mind.  
  
Phil managed to get his hands under control and cracked the door open so they could shuffle inside. Movers would be there bright and early the next morning so they had decided to camp out in their living room to make everyone's lives easier. That, and they wanted to spend as much time as they could in their new house before they left for tour in less than a month.  
  
Dan took a deep breath and set the bin that had their blankets for the night billowing over the side on the floor in the middle of the barren room. Phil tossed his pillow he had tucked under his arm on top of them.  
  
“This doesn't feel real.” Phil laughed and spun around the empty room with his arms out, ever the child. “This is our house, Dan! Our House!”  
  
“A Forever Home.” Dan murmured as he stared out at the room.  
  
Phil stopped moving as was hit with a rush of dizziness he didn't think he could blame on the spinning. He was overcome with a sudden stab of emotion and was thrown back seven years ago to a night not unlike this one. The two men had been boys back then. Their hair was longer and stuck to their faces from the summer sun, their bodies slimmer than they were now and slightly awkward, the excitement and fear had been radiating off of them as they dragged boxes into their new Manchester flat. Dan was somehow both quieter and louder back then than compared to now.  
  
“I can't believe we are going to literally live together.” He had exclaimed. Bright brown eyes searched his own with a nervous energy, practically vibrating with enthusiasm.  
  
“This place will work perfect for us.” he had said, staring at the containers of the few items he brought over from his dorm room. They both knew dropping out of University had been the right move for Dan but it was still a very fresh, open wound. A wound that Phil was desperate to stop Dan from pouring salt into, a past time Dan was unfortunately spectacular at. Phil subtly stepped in his line of sight before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the balcony.  
  
“I know! I can't believe we have a balcony all the way up here!” He made his voice overly bright. They spent the rest of the evening out on their new balcony set making up conversations and scenarios for all the unfortunate people in neighboring buildings that left their curtains open. They retreated back to their makeshift bed on the floor once the hot sun finally set and the reality of packing and moving all of their things all day made itself known in their aching muscles. When they finally were settled for bed Phil grabbed Dan's hand. He had wanted to pull Dan to his chest and wrap his arms and legs around him. He wanted to smother the younger boy with his limbs and tall body and be smothered himself but it was frankly too damn hot for that. Dan squeezed his had and turned to face him. Phil could just barely make out the shine of Dan's eyes in the moonlight and chose to ignore that they seemed to be shining more than usual and pretended not to hear the quiet sniffs in the dark. He squeezed back as firmly as he could and let that say all he didn't voice.  
  
  
“No prison view this time though. How disappointing.” Dan's wry voice brought him back to the present and he gazed into the brown eyes that were just as bright and warm as they had been back in 2011. They were watching closely, clearly amused. They were crinkled softly at the corners and Phil liked to think they were void of the despair and self doubt that they shone with in the past, save for the occasional rain storm that would cloud up his head. Phil didn't comment on Dan's apparent mind reading skills. All things considered it wasn't too surprising they were on the same page. It was one of the many things that fell into place along the years.  
  
Youtube had more than worked out for them and they were just a few years shy of a decade of being together. Their second tour was on the horizon and he was standing in the middle of the home they would turn the empty house into. The home they would raise pets in. If he played his cards right perhaps even hamsters a long with the dog that was a given. They'd raise their dogs and their hamsters and someday they would raise their own children in this soon to be home. Children that would grow up in this home as they grew old.  
  
“Love you.” Phil choked out, surprised at both the hoarseness of his voice and tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
  
“Hey we can always go by a prison if it means that much to you.” Dan laughed but clutched Phil in close to his chest and wrapped his arms around tight. They were the same arms Phil pulled over to the balcony seven years ago. Dan shook a curl out of his face and pressed a kiss to Phil's bare forehead. Things had changed in more ways than Phil could count but he couldn't think of a single one he would change or take back. He felt shaky from the onslaught of emotion he really hadn't been expecting. He nuzzled his face into Dan's shoulder and tried to even his breathing. He braced himself for the teasing and boasting from Dan who was more often than not the overemotional one of the two. Phil knew he had to be eating this up.  
  
“You're an ass. I was fine.” Dan's watery voice surprised Phil as it was whispered into his ear. Phil pulled away and laughed. Laughed so hard the tears finally found their way down his face.  
  
“We are a mess!” Dan rolled his eyes as he wiped at them. Phil said nothing as he grabbed Dan's hand, now such a familiar thing that it was as though it was a part of himself, and slid their fingers together. He was ready to face all the years and other changes both good and bad that were ahead of them as long as that hand found it's way into his.


End file.
